


53%

by miss_Splendora



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: But I've been told in the past that my "fluff" is actually secretly angst so be warned, Cecil Is Not Described, Cecil is Human, Established Relationship, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 20:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miss_Splendora/pseuds/miss_Splendora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos sleeps with Cecil and what he learns makes him wonder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	53%

**Author's Note:**

> This thing is pretty vanilla, no porn because I can't do porn, but there is clear implication of sex and naked people, so. Be warned.

It takes them quite some time to get to bed for the first time. Cecil doesn't seem to be in a hurry, to Carlos' surprise. They kiss, they make out, they sometimes grind on the couch but Cecil never takes the initiative to move forward, doesn't seem to be that into it. Carlos hesitates for a long time before finally just asking a straightforward question.  
  
“Do you want to have sex with me, Cecil?” he asks. Cecil just smiles, nods and is really enthusiastic about the whole thing, so Carlos is less worried and takes him to bed.  
  
It's all lovely for Carlos and at first it all seems to work. They are anatomically comparable, and Carlos is thankful for that, considering all the things he's seen in this town so far (and thank God that not all radio professionals are tentacle monsters). All the things that are supposed to be up are up, all the blood flows to where it's supposed to, and all the fluids that are supposed to leave their bodies do. Carlos pants and moans and yells and it's only when they cuddle afterwards that he realizes just how quiet his boyfriend was.  
  
And it's fine the first time, first times are always awkward and maybe Cecil is just quiet in bed? But after a couple of more dates it becomes a pattern and Carlos is full of doubts again.  
  
“Cecil?” he finally asks one evening when they are lying together in his sheets.  
  
“Mmm,” Cecil murmurs in reply with a soft smile, still looking at his boyfriend in awe. Carlos hesitates.  
  
“Was it okay for you? Did it feel... okay?”  
  
“It was perfect,” Cecil replies, because of course he says _that_.  
  
“But you didn't sound like you felt... Are you sure? I know it always takes some time for a couple to get a good feel of each other but if I missed some erogenous zones or something, I'd like to know, for, you know... for future reference,” Carlos finishes awkwardly.  
  
“Oh, that,” Cecil replies and smiles apologetically. “Yeah, some of my exes also asked about that.” Cecil sits up and looks down at Carlos, playing with his hair. “I probably should have warned you? Sorry. But it's fine, I was just born without pain receptors, like the majority of the town here.”  
  
“But I wasn't trying to hurt...” Carlos begins and stops, as realization dawns on him. Cecil just puts a gentle kiss on his forehead.  
  
“Don't worry about it,” he says and strokes Carlos' arm gently while Carlos is just too mortified to speak. “I got used to it, it's still nice, just, you know. In a different way, I guess.”  
  
How could he not think about it, Carlos thinks.  
  
Carlos sits up, too, kisses Cecil on the mouth, hugs him, and says nothing. They hold each other in silence. Cecil seems happy and hums in content so Carlos doesn't press the subject but the silence deafens him.  
  
53% of Night Vale citizens are born without pain receptors. But you can't stop pain without stopping pleasure and the correlation has been lost to Carlos until now.  
  
His mind is racing to all the possible solutions at the speed of light. Should he get neurosurgeons in to restore orgasm to the citizens of Night Vale? But wouldn't playing around with their literal brains be kind of rude? Or maybe it's a psychological block, since all the physiological functions are seemingly there? Should he even broach the subject? Would Cecil be offended? Isn't this whole thing selfish of Carlos, anyway? Or maybe he should just focus on finding out the underlying cause before trying to find and offer a right solution? And what if...  
  
“Hey,” Cecil snaps him out of it and Carlos looks at him with guilt. “Are you worrying about it? I told you not to worry about it.”  
  
“It's just...” Carlos tries to put his feelings in words and it's not easy for him. “It's not fair that you can't... And I don't want to take advantage...”  
  
“Carlos the Scientist!” Cecil stops him and Carlos can't help but smile at the fact they they know what they look like naked and Cecil still doesn't know his last name, apparently. “I told you it's okay and it's okay, okay? Really, it is,” he says and kisses Carlos' perfect hair lightly. “Besides, what makes you think you could make me do anything I wouldn't want?”  
  
And it's true, Carlos thinks, embraces Cecil, and keeps his worries to himself.  
  
Maybe one day he will be able to help his boyfriend feel something again. For now, he will just keep doing what works to keep him happy.  
  
And, considering all the things he has seen in this town so far, this is more than good enough.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was supposed to be a drabble but I realized I wanted those dorks to talk and it got extended to 800 words. Still made it an even number, so there's that.
> 
> The idea that no pain=no pleasure is directly inspired by Brene Brown's TED Talk (can and should be seen here: www.ted.com/talks/brene_brown_on_vulnerability It's a really good talk.) It's literally the only thing I could think of when Cecil said the thing about people with no pain receptors - and thus a fic was born.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! And if you see any typos/mistakes - please let me know. I am not good at proofreading.


End file.
